The Revelation That Would Change it All
by Prettylittlefan
Summary: Hanna is trying her hardest to protect Caleb from knowing anything more about A, but what happens with a certain text on her phone happens to catch his eye? Timed between 2x22 and 2x23.
1. Guess Who?

**A/N: Hi guys! This is only my second story ever on ff, so don't expect perfection. And for my True Love is Forever readers, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I'm working on it, but it's been a rough week. One of my friends died on Tuesday night and it's just been emotionally exhausting for all of us. Add that to my pile of schoolwork, friendship drama, and just plain stress and I'm about ready to throw something at a wall.**

**On a happier note, I wrote this between 2x22 & 2x23 so I had no idea Caleb wouldn't be back until 2x24 but whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 am on a bright and sunny Saturday morning in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, and Hanna Marin awoke with a start as her new phone began belting out her ringtone at top volume.<p>

_"With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride; you're toxic, I'm slippin' und—"_

The disheveled blonde groaned and rolled over, clearly still half-asleep. Without even checking who it was, she answered her cell phone, cutting off Britney's voice, and growled, "What do you want?" She knew her groggy voice was unattractive but at this time, who cared?

Emily still lay asleep on the other side of the room, but after the night she'd had, Hanna didn't blame her. Em had spent most of her time lately looking for or worrying about Maya, so volume wasn't an issue. Plus the girl was a heavy sleeper unlike Hanna, who woke up to any small sounds.

Caleb's deep chuckle echoed through the receiver and it picked up her mood just a tad. "Good morning to you too, princess," he greeted her sarcastically.

"Are you insane? Isn't it like 6am in California?" she questioned bitchily, only half joking. As she uttered this, she rubbed her eyes and stretched out, letting her sapphire blues adjust to the light.

"What grade do you have in math, Han? It's 5 over there," he laughed again.

"Why the hell are you up then?" she asked cluelessly, clearly not having yet processed his last statement. If so, she would've picked up a clue as to the fact that both ends of the conversation were going on in the same house.

"Go have breakfast, I'll talk to you later," Caleb told her suspiciously before hanging up quickly, leaving a confused Hanna to wonder what exactly that meant. Shrugging to herself, she started down the stairs as gracefully as she could so early. Her mother was out getting groceries according to a note left on the top of the stairs.

Sighing, she jumped for a fifth time to try to reach the cereal. Why was it so high up anyway? Neither Emily nor Ashley would've moved it out of the short blonde's reach.

Her question was answered as she felt a strong pair of tan arms wrap around her waist. The voice belonging to the person whispered huskily into her ear, "Need some help with that?" Shrieking loudly, Hanna spun around and practically fell into Caleb's arms. Her face immediately lit up, and she buried herself into him, returning his hug. So it was a set up, he knew she'd have to jump. After a reasonable amount of time, she pulled away slightly and hit him on his chest. "You scared me!" she blamed him, to which he responded with a laugh.

"You know, you're really bad at locking doors." To this, she glared playfully at him, figuring Em and her mom knew the entire time.

* * *

><p>After making plans, and many welcome back kisses, Caleb and Hanna parted ways for a few hours. Now, Hanna's loosely curled hair bounced on her shoulders as she sauntered down the stairs once again, ignoring her mother as she arrived in the kitchen. Finally, the quiet tension became too much for Ashley so she broke it suddenly.<p>

"Hanna," she began, surprisingly calmly. When her daughter didn't reply, still pouring coffee silently, the adult had to be more forceful.

"_Hanna_," she repeated, the tone in her voice forcing her daughter to look at her with pursed lips that signified she was annoyed.

There were so many things Hanna wanted to say.

How betrayed she felt.

How she wished things were like old times, no matter how clearly different they were.

How she used to count on Ashley to be the one person she could trust not to go behind her back. As of the moment, nobody filled that spot and it was a horrible feeling. Her friends had betrayed her, Caleb had betrayed her, and now even her own mother was in on the fun.

She wanted to say so much, but none of it would come out. "I have to go," she told her mom sharply, still angry. As she crossed the threshold, Hanna lingered for a moment while she considered going back and hearing out her mom, but her pride shot down the idea quickly. So she simply left without a word.

After an excruciatingly awkward half hour spent at the Gottesmans, the couple relocated to the Marin home. With a sudden streak of luck, the house was unoccupied and they had it all to themselves. Ashley was working and Emily was most likely hanging out with Spencer or Aria.

If anyone was home, they wouldn't be able to be doing what they were right now: making out heatedly against a kitchen wall. His body was flush against hers, which was backed up onto a wall.

After he traced his tongue on her bottom lip, Hanna moaned, granting him easy access to her own mouth. Both tongues battled for dominance until Caleb broke away. Immediately, she craved the feeling again of his lips on hers again. All of her thoughts fluttered away when Caleb began sucking on her pulse point, emitting another low moan from her, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. There would surely be a mark there in the morning, but it was coverable. With a gallon of concealer no doubt, but it was so worth it.

"I. Missed. You. So. Much," he told her in between kisses. "California would be so much better with you there."

"Mmm... I missed you too," she murmured, euphoric at his touch. They were interrupted by a sharp _ping_ that rang through the atmosphere of the kitchen. Both heads turned towards the source: Caleb's bag. Or more specifically, his laptop. Hanna's heart rate sped up, and she had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Was it another clue on the mystery of A? Getting him involved was such a bad idea.

He reluctantly separated himself from her and made his way over to the computer. Following suit, she took place beside him as he started typing, seemingly at the speed of light. The screen changed a few times, then a video popped up. The feeling of dread spread from the pit of her stomach to the entire thing. Whatever this was, it was going to be important.

A much younger Melissa Hastings burst into the room, her face reflecting just why she was here. "Where is she?" she insisted, disheveled. "Where the hell is she?" she repeated, clearly expecting an answer that no one had. "I'm going to kill that bitch," she added, storming over to Ian. The start of a sentence came from Jenna, then it was cut off.

Panic struck Hanna's features and her mouth gaped open. It was so obviously Melissa, Spencer needed to realize it! Caleb turned to look at her and suddenly, her composure was back. The calm facadé returned to her expression and she turned to look back at him.

"What did we just see?" Caleb asked her, to which she simply shrugged. Inside though, she was freaking out. Melissa killed Alison! She was A, and she killed Alison!

"Um, it's... it's nothing." He wasn't buying it, so she sighed and escaped to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." The one mistake she made, the one that would change the direction of the entire day: she left her phone on the counter.

While Hanna took deep breaths and stared at her reflection, Caleb replayed the video, trying to make sense of it. Why was Spencer Hastings' older sister looking for Alison DiLaurentis? And why would she make such an obvious threat?

Hanna's phone beeped once, then again and again and again. She was too busy collecting herself in the other room to notice it, but Caleb sure did. If it was that insistent, he figured she wouldn't mind if he read just one. It had to be important.

The first three were from her friends: Spencer, Emily, and Aria. He ignored those though; his sights were set on the Unknown Sender.

_"Escaping reality? There's no outrunning me, Han. The truth needs to shoot out eventually, and you bitches are my targets. -A"_

"Hanna?" he shouted, trying to get her attention. She was snapped out of her reverie and exited the bathroom calmly. "Who the hell is A?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review &amp; the next chapter will come quicker ;) They'll also make me happier and take my mind off of my friend. Now I'm just <em>trying<em> to make you guys feel bad...  
><strong>


	2. A Brewing Storm

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry this took so long, I tried to make it really good though. I hope it is... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pretty Little Liars and I most certainly do not own Panda Express.**

* * *

><p>The calm mask on her face melted as quickly as those words ran over and over again in her ears. <em>Who the hell is A?<em> How had he found out? Her expression only became exceedingly terrified as she pondered the possibilities. Maybe A had threatened Caleb. Maybe A told him one of Hanna's secrets.

He looked on impatiently, then concernedly while her face twisted into different emotions. Surely his was doing the same, but all he really wanted was to know what was frightening her so badly. And why she wouldn't tell him. He could protect her, didn't she know that? He would hold her in his arms forever and whisper comforting words in her ear if only she'd admit to being scared.

Both were caught up in their thoughts until Hanna finally found words in her nearly speechless state, bringing them both back to the situation at hand. She let out a breath, and tried hopelessly to recover her expression. "I... I don't know." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't exactly the truth either. It was as close to the truth as Hanna was willing to get on this subject with Caleb.

Disbelief flooded his features and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Clearly he didn't believe her. "Hanna, please tell me the truth," he pleaded, desperately seeking answers. Answers that she didn't even have.

Throwing her hands in the air in frustration, she huffed and rolled her eyes. Annoyance would overlap the terror, wouldn't it? "If you don't believe me, fine. But I'm telling you everything I know." She walked past him, purposely hitting his shoulder with her own and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach a cup for a glass of water. It would hopefully do something to soothe the nerves from the pressure she was under. Hanna's heart was beating a million miles a minute, threatening to burst right out of her chest.

While she stretched to reach the cupboard, Caleb snuck up behind her and trapped her against the counter when she turned around. Hanna gasped and ran into him, caught off-guard and shocked for the second time in under five minutes. Well that had to be a record.

He strategically placed his arms on either side of her body, not allowing Hanna to escape until she spilled everything she knew. Under different circumstances, damn this position would be so sexy.

But now, Caleb could see it, a faraway look in her eyes whenever she lied to him. Every time her phone beeped and she paled while he asked her what was wrong, she got that look. He knew it far too well by now, and he was so sick of it. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you're hiding from me."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a look and then somehow managed to find it in her to laugh at his childish solution. "Are you serious?" she questioned, barely hearing herself over her pulse racing in her ears.

He simply nodded solemnly and she folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "Then I guess we're not going anywhere, because there's nothing for me to tell." Both of them stared intensely at each other until Caleb narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Why are you lying to me so much? This isn't like you Han."

He dropped his arms from the counter, giving her a free pass to go but she stayed in her place, leaning against the counter and thinking deeply about his last statement. A lump of guilt started to form in her throat, making it hard to swallow. That comment hit her straight in the heart, only because she knew it was hurting Caleb when she kept things from him. So she covered her hurt in the only way she knew. Anger. Even if he wasn't trying to hurt her, which she knew he wasn't, she didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Any more sympathy and she swore to God she would have a mental breakdown.

"You wanna talk about lying? How about how you went behind my back to work with my best friends? And oh yeah, what about that one time you made me fall in love with you just because you needed to use me like a toy?" The venomous tone was foreign even to her, and she instantly regretted bringing that all back up immediately after it slipped past her lips, but not enough to take it back. Instead, she stood there like a fish, her mouth opening and closing in an unspoken apology. What had she gotten them into now?

His matching hurt reflected in his eyes, he hated it when she talked about that. He hated it when anyone did, they were series of bad decisions. But since they were both wired the same way, he did the same thing as she—buried it in another emotion. And how lucky that other emotion was the same one that she used to cover her hurt.

"I worked with your friends to protect you!" he shot back, defending himself. Why she didn't understand that that was his main goal was beyond him.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, adding, "I'm a big girl Caleb, I can protect myself!" How far that statement was from the truth, he didn't need to know. A knew, of course, but he didn't. And she planned to keep it that way.

"I do it because I love you Hanna! Or at least I love the side of you that isn't a total bi—" He stopped short of what he was going to say, seeing the pain in her face. If anyone else had nearly called her that or even followed through with it, and meant it like he surely did, it wouldn't have stung. But the fact that Caleb was the one to have thought that, it hurt like a million needles being pricked into her heart at once. Especially because he'd included something about not loving her. A flaw in her. Insecurity bubbled in her stomach, making her feel almost nauseous.

What she didn't know is that he didn't even really mean it. It had been the first defense mechanism to come to mind, and of course he hadn't processed the idea fully until he'd almost said it. Hanna wasn't a bitch, she was far from it. She was compassionate and caring, and sure she was feisty, but that was one of her most attractive traits. But of course, it was easiest to hurt someone you were close to, since they took your opinion to heart.

Suddenly, she tore away from her current spot, aiming to get as far from him as possible. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and try to apologize, but Hanna wasn't having it. She attempted to rip her arm from his grip with a steely glare, but he was stronger than her. And willpower was on his side.

Hot tears of frustration and real anger sprung at the back of her eyes, and she blinked them away fiercely, unwilling to let even one fall. _No weakness_. "You're such a jerk!" she yelled, trying one last time to unattach her wrist from his iron-grip. It wasn't strong enough so that it'd hurt her, God no. Just enough so she couldn't get away without his consent. It was a fruitless attempt though, as she tried to break free; he was determined to make her understand that he'd only almost said it in the heat of the moment.

"Han, baby, please," he tried, his facial features softening. He dropped her wrist, and she looked down in shame. This was the worst fight they'd been in since he'd admitted to spying on her, and trying to make it less harsh was his main focus at the moment. "Please, just tell me what's scaring you so much."

"I... can't." Those two simple words brought back all of his previous frustration and exasperation.

"So you're just not going to tell me?" he asked, his tone clearly showing how offended he was. He thought they knew everything about each other. Obviously not.

She opened her mouth to try to explain why, but nothing came out. "I... I just—"

He cut her off, he was sick of waiting around for her to just tell him another lie. "Okay, whatever, Hanna." He started towards the door, clearly getting ready to leave.

By then, she'd collected herself, and the fact that he was just going to walk away from her was not going to fly by in her book. "Fine Caleb, run away from all your problems just like you always do!" she shouted after him.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, her words shot at him like a bullet. Ouch. "My problems? You're the one causing all of this!" Both of them were snakes, firing poison into the other.

"Just go!" she yelled, slamming her hands down onto the counter and causing him to flinch. He immediately answered her command, slamming the door on his way out.

As soon as she heard the door slam, she cringed. Suddenly, it all came flooding back over her. They'd just been at each other's throats, and not in the way they usually were. The good way... on topic, Hanna!

After reviewing all the harsh words they'd exchanged, she slid to her feet and rubbed her temples. Her nose started to itch, the way it always did when she was on the verge of tears. Hanna sniffed and let out a drawn, shaky breath. No matter how hard she tried to keep the tears away, one escaped each of her eyes and slid down her cheeks, dripping onto the tile floor. When had this day turned so sour? It seemed like just moments ago he'd snuck up on her and they'd exchanged a long awaited embrace. And now, his first day back, they were screaming at each other. More fat tears trickled down her face the harder she thought about it. Her new phone beeped again on the counter, almost like it was mocking her.

Her sapphire eyes widened in hope that it was Caleb, telling Hanna they needed to talk. Maybe he'd apologize... or maybe she should. She _was_a bit harsh on him.

Instead, it was only Emily, asking if Hanna wanted her to pick up Chinese takeout for dinner. Her face crumpled when her hopes were crushed and even more tears spilled out. She replied to Emily quickly, accepting the sweet offer and telling her just to get her usual. Ashley was working late tonight, so the girls were on their own.

Then, a wave of irritation washed over her and she chucked her phone at the nearest wall without thinking. Luckily for her, only the back fell off and the battery slid out. Two replacement phones in less than 72 hours would be less than satisfying to her mother. Sobs wracked her slim body and she continued to sit there for a while until she heard the front door opening. Was Emily back from Panda Express so soon? She wiped away her tears roughly and stood up to greet Em. But her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it really was...

* * *

><p><strong>This was four f-ing pages when I was typing it<strong>**, how is it only less than 2,000 words?** **Sorry guys, I thought it'd be longer.** **Oh well, c'est la vie.**

_truelover:_ _Thank you and I agree! There are not enough Haleb stories._

_SpobyForever1106: Thank you and were you previously SpobyForever1996__? If so, wow thank you so much for re__ading & reviewing both of my stories__!_

_Brittany: I'm so sorry about your friend too, I know how it feels (clearly). Thank you for your kind words, I loved that he set Hanna up too(;_

_.Ashwee.11: Thank you, and I've read your stories! I loved them(: Haleb4lyfe hahaha._

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers~ truelover, SpobyForever1106, omgiitstay, JJ, Brittany, gigi7878, amberanoka, prettylittlechrissy, .Ashwee.11, TotalCowGirl, Maisy xx, and 0THSBERKB!  
><em>

**Cliffhanger! Review and let me know who you think it is in Hanna's house, I would love to know.(:**


	3. Surprise Visitor

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry, I meant to put this chapter up like Wednesday as a cute little surprise for you since I never update that early but I got stuck on one part of this chapter that I'm still not sure about. I also meant to update last night but I fell asleep.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and telling me who you thought and hoped it would be; majority said Caleb! I thought that would be way too predictable and I already had the person it was going to be in my head. Anyway, hope you enjoy! As much as you can for this chapter… which I must admit was hard to write.**

**Oh and sorry my final A/Ns are so long, you can just skip down to the review button if you want ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hanna furrowed her eyebrows in surprise, and a name that hadn't been spoken by her in a long while tumbled out of her mouth.<p>

"Sean?" His name fell from her lips awkwardly. It had been a while since she'd seen or even heard anything from him, about him. What was he doing back here so suddenly, walking in with no warning and no permission?

He took a few stumbles forward, then grabbed the wall for support. "Haaannnnnaaa," he slurred unevenly. She cringed as realization slapped her in the face. He was drunk. This night just kept getting better and better.

Wait. The perfect little pastor's boy was drunk? And in her house. Why?

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for a difficult conversation. It was either he left when she asked him to, or she'd have to force him out. Hopefully not the latter. Her bark was most certainly worse than her bite, especially against like a million pounds of muscle. "Sean, leave. You're drunk." He took a few steps closer to her, and she wrinkled her nose at his putrid smell, taking a subtle one back. He smelled like vodka and beer. A lot of vodka and beer.

He kept coming closer to her, reaching for her. "I said, leave!" she repeated forcefully, catching herself off-guard. Inside, she was confused and freaking out, but even then she managed to maintain her calm and composed shell. _Well, kudos to me._

Sean wasn't obeying, only laughing when she commanded him to do something. For every step she took back, he took a few more forward. It was like some sort of sick, twisted tango.

"You're sooo hoooot, why did I eveeer let yoooou gooo?" He reached up to stroke her cheek, but it felt so wrong. Nothing like it should, the "sparks" she felt while she was previously with him were nothing compared to what she felt with Caleb. She took another step backwards to get herself out of his range of touch, but only managed to back herself up against a wall, frozen in fear.

"Stop it! I have a boyfriend Sean, and we've been over for a long time now, so just get out!" she snarled, trying and failing in a fruitless attempt to be threatening, but even a bulldozer couldn't haul him out now; something in his eyes said he was on a mission. And that scared Hanna more than she'd like to admit.

She shuddered in fear. She was trying to be as intimidating as she could, but when she was already trembling and the other person had about 45 pounds more than her... well, it was more than a little difficult. He simply laughed again when she yelled at him, but maybe a different approach might work. Her innocent act always got to him when they were together. He hated to make her feel bad, and now she could finally use that to her advantage. "Sean, please leave. Please, just go," she choked out, lacing her voice in terror. That would get through to him, even when he was drunk beyond comprehension, right? Wrong.

Sean somehow found a way to get even closer to her, and pinned her hands against the wall, squeezing her wrists so hard that surely there'd be bruises. She whimpered lightly in pain, and he simply added, "Haannnaaa, shh. You want meeee." Who was he to tell her what or who she did and didn't want? He was no one to her anymore. Hanna's heart picked up speed as he lowered his head to meet his lips to hers, and not in the usual way. Out of fear.

"Get off of me!" she screamed in his face, and he released one of her wrists to slap her as a result. She took in a sharp breath and shut up immediately. Her cheek stung like she'd just been stung by a thousand bees and she whimpered. Talk about unexpected. He was always gentle with her, like she was made of thin glass or breakable china.

Seemingly infinitely more sober, Sean bargained, "Kiss me and I won't hurt you again."

It only took those eight words to make her want to revert back to her 'old habit' as she preferred to refer to it. Funny how eight words could make you want to smile like the Cheshire Cat, yet eight different words could also make you want to ruin your mother's perfectly tiled marble floors.

As Hanna thought harder about this, she heard Caleb's voice in her mind. Motivation. "_I'll be back before you know it._" He'd said that long ago, why was it all of a sudden coming back to her now? Little did she know it was the Universe trying to tell her something.

Hell would freeze over before Hanna ever voluntarily placed her lips on Sean's ever again, and dammit if she was giving up this easily. A hand print might be hard to cover with concealer, but she could try. And just like that, her mind went floating back to Caleb again. She'd been thinking only hours prior that she'd need concealer, and now it was for a very different reason.

An icy glare accompanied by a low, almost silent snarl was emitted by Hanna, and she shook her head. Really not replying to his previous statement, she contradictingly laughed humorlessly, "Do what you want, but when Caleb sees the red hand print on my cheek, I think he'll ask questions. And he's not the only one," the words were spilling out of her without her consent. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to strike again.

Instead, she found Sean's lips being pressed forcefully against her own, his tongue vigorously attempting to pry her mouth open, like a slimy frog on a lily pad. Bile rose in her throat, and for a moment, Hanna literally thought she was going to puke on him. But he pulled away after seeing that she wasn't cooperating; instead, clamping her mouth shut and kicking his shins to try and fight him off, since one of her hands was still restricted. And by now she'd lost feeling in both of them. Maybe telling him to "do what you want" wasn't exactly the right way to phrase it.

"What the hell! Get away from me!" she shouted once he'd given up, angry and disgusted. Clearly being a strong-willed fighter wasn't his favorite trait in her, because her face was met with another slap, this one harder. Her mouth hung open in hurt and shock.

"Do what I say, Hanna! Or else your little sketchy boy won't be quite so happy to hear that you came onto me, hm?" She shuddered at the thought, it would be believable for Caleb. After a fight that bad, he'd probably believe anything anyone said that she had done to "get back at him."

"Don't bring him into this!" Hanna yelled, tentatively touching her cheek with one hand. Even just brushing her fingers lightly over it stung, since it'd been the same cheek twice, and pressing the pad of her index finger to it caused immense pain.

Sighing, he reverted to his drunk self after a moment of two of sobriety. "Jusssst give innnn and kiss meeee, Hanny." The use of one of his old nicknames for her caused her to swallow hard, she'd always hated it.

Shaking her head in determination, she fought, "Never again, Sean! Just leave me alone!"

He didn't answer her command, just the opposite. He kissed her harder, more roughly and sloppily. His hands rubbed her thighs harshly, making her want to gag. He chose to take her disgusted screams as moans and her attempts to fight him off as feistiness. It only lasted a moment or two though, as the atmosphere suddenly changed, someone yelled something that she was too busy not thinking about to even pay attention to, and Sean's weight was released from her. Hanna's eyes were still sewn shut in fear, so she had no clue what was going on. All she heard was a punch being thrown and something cracking.

* * *

><p>After storming down the street, Caleb found himself fuming at the park, sitting on an old swing and trying to process what had just happened. They loved each other too much, was the conclusion he came to. Too hard they were pushing each other... or he was pushing her. When she wanted to share, she'd share.<p>

And suddenly, he was angry at himself for taking her side. As her boyfriend, he had a right to want to protect her from any harm! He wasn't born yesterday, the text she'd gotten was definitely threatening. This mysterious "A" person was definitely harassing her, but was it just her?

His phone beeped in his pocket, breaking him out of his thoughts. He hurried to fish it out, his heart pounding with hope that it was Hanna and also dread that it was Hanna. Both emotions cancelled out when he figured out it was just Lucas, wondering when he'd be home. Sighing frustratedly, he didn't bother to reply and instead shoved it back in his pocket.

Kids played across the trees from him, since no one ever used the swings anymore unless it was to meet up with someone. Or in his case, to think. Maybe he wasn't the only one. Maybe he was. Whatever, that was normal.

Stupidly, Caleb found himself jealous of the children that climbed and raced nearby. Jealous of their carefree attitude, the way nothing had to matter to them. Too bad everyone had to grow up. It really was a shame.

Something inside of him said it was time to go after about thirty minutes, and he didn't know why, but he listened to it. Caleb always followed his instinct, it proved to be very useful. The thoughts of the children still swarmed around his mind as he exited the park and headed left into the suburbs of Rosewood.

The joyous looks on their faces. Why couldn't everybody have that? He shook his head in disgust at society. Especially Rosewood's snobby, everyone-here-has-to-be-rich soci—

Wait. Left of the park? That didn't lead to the Gottesman's house, it led to Hanna's... which he was now standing in front of, absently staring at like some sort of stalker. It was in or out, now. Which one? His gut told him to go in, immediately. But why? What was so important that he needed to be there right then?

_"Never again, Sean! Just leave me alone!"_

The strangled, terrified scream filled the air around the house, loud enough for Caleb's ears to pick up, but quiet enough so that if he'd been a further back few yards, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

His brain doubted his ears at first. Possibly she was watching a movie where the antagonists name was Sean and the voice oddly sounded a lot like hers but she'd just turned it really loud...

Who was he kidding? Hanna was in trouble, and she needed him. Sprinting up the steps, he flung open the front door which was unlocked. Caleb literally only took a second to allow himself to blame himself for leaving it unlocked in the first place, but there were more important issues at hand. Like the fact that his girlfriend's ex-douchebag-of-a-boyfriend had his hands all over her and was basically slobbering all over her. Hanna's disgusted face didn't even change expression, she was too busy trying to block anything and everything out to notice that the front door had opened and slammed once again, and Sean was too intoxicated to notice anything either. That was, until Caleb broke the silence in the house once again, louder this time.

"I believe she told you to leave!"

Sean took a pause from sucking Hanna's face against her own will to turn and face Caleb. Dropping her other wrist, which was turning purple, he gave the other guy a confused look and took a step or two back from Hanna, who clutched her bruising wrist in pain. Sean only had a moment to wonder what the other guy was doing there though, before Caleb approached him and punched him square in the jaw. Something cracked and all three occupants of the room cringed, while Hanna still remained in a corner with her eyes squeezed closed. Although she had no idea what was going on, it sounded bad.

Finally, she gathered the courage to hesitantly open her eyes, yet they shot open when she witnessed what was happening. Sean was stumbling around, trying ruthlessly to fight Caleb back. "I suggest you leave before anything else happens to your pretty boy face," Caleb added, pointing to the door.

Taking what was left of his pride with him, Sean took one look back at Hanna, who shot him a hurt and determined glare, before staggering out of the house and slamming the door shut so hard that it shook the entire house.

"How did you know?" Hanna breathed, somehow still standing. Caleb rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, both of them letting out a breath of relief.

"I love you so much, Han, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kissed the top of her head and held her closer while she let silent tears trickle down her cheeks. One of which still stung beyond belief.

Caleb heard her wince in pain as the salty tears passed the red marks and pulled back only slightly, taking the first good look at her face while she sheepishly looked up at him. It only served to anger him more and he muttered, "I will kill that bastard."

"Thank you, I love you," she whispered, "but please don't kill him, I don't want you in jail."

He laughed lightly and somewhat forcefully, then pulled her closer again and kissed her forehead. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Still, red-hot anger coursed through his veins and he swore that if he ever saw Sean again, he'd make sure to punch him one more time for good measure.

They remained there for a few more minutes until the home phone started ringing, bursting their bubble. She made no effort to move anyway, until it stopped and rang three more times. Fed up, she finally marched over to the phone and, making sure to keep it on the right side of her face, snapped, "What?" Oh well, if it were that important, the person wouldn't mind her greeting.

"Oh Han!" Emily's voice carried through the receiver breathlessly and exasperatedly. "Why didn't you answer your phone? I think I know where Maya is!"

Happiness for her friend added to her mix of emotions and Hanna tried to sound sincere when she replied, "That's great Em. So I'm not getting my Chinese?" Her teasing lacked emotion at the moment, so she added a little laugh at the end for good measure. "I'm kidding, take all the time you need. Yeah, I'll see you later. Good luck, bye."

She hung up after that and retreated back to Caleb, once again resting in his arms. "Let's go to the living room," he suggested softly, leading her there. She still couldn't believe Sean would do this. He never quite seemed like the type to get drunk and go tongue-rape someone. Or to even get drunk at all.

They rested comfortably on the couch, her head laying on his chest while he played with a lock of her blond hair absentmindedly, thanking God that he'd listened to his instinct.

"You know, you never answered my question," she broke the comfortable silence, looking up at him as he gave her a look that caused her to clarify. "About how you knew."

He shrugged and held her closer. "I guess sometimes you just do."

And later, when Ashley Marin found them asleep on the couch in the darkness, fully clothed, she simply smiled and left them to be.

**Happy ending, whoop whoop! Oh & the only time I looked up at the time while making the final edits on this chapter, it was 11:05. 1105 ;) If you get that, please let me know I'm not the only one who obsessed over that.**

**_truelover: Thank you, that's exactly how i wanted people to think of it!_**

**_Brittany: Oh my god, your review made my day. I always love the story that make you feel the emotions and I'm so happy I've achieved that!_**

**_amberanoka: Your review double made my day(: hahah._**

**_Maisy x: I'm surprised you thought about even the possibility of it being Alison, that hadn't crossed my mind at all! And you could say that Sean attacked Hanna... actually he did._**

**_Hancanaleb: Wow, your review was similar to Brittany's and I'm very happy I can make you guys feel that this is actually happening! It wasn't Mona, clearly, but that was a great suggestion! That probably would've been my alternative if I couldn't write this._**

**_Music and Angels: You're right, I never looked at it like that before but now I do. Spencer and Toby's situation is obviously different but very similar as well!_**

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers: SpobyForever1006, truelover, Brittany, Ashwee.11, amberanoka, YaleAceBella12, OTHSBERKB, Maisy x, Hancanaleb, TotalCowGirl, Music and Angels, , and xkxtxfx!_  
><em>**

**Click that cute little button down there if you liked this chapter! Or if you hated it, since I kinda did!**

**Either way, review pleaaaassse(:  
><strong>


	4. Bromance Forming

**A/N: Yep, I'm an ass. It's been almost a month since my last update and over a month since I updated True Love is Forever. Sorry, so much fam drama and studying and ahh. Feel free to chew me out over reviews and let me know that this chapter sucked (it does.) Or just silently hate me. I prefer the first…**

**If you don't quite hate me yet—it won't take long to happen—read & review (:**

* * *

><p>It was a full moon around 1:15 am when Emily Fields snuck into her temporary home, trying not to wake anyone as she tiptoed into the house, exhausted. She'd been out the entire day, looking around every corner and crevice in Rosewood for any sign of Maya. Of course, her search had been relentless-12 hours and one very tired Emily later, her guess was the same as it had been before. She thought she'd known where Maya could be, but the location A had dropped a hint to in a cryptic text had been a fake-out. A trap even, if she'd stayed only a minute longer.<p>

Hanna and Caleb were asleep where they'd been for the past five and a half hours, her head resting on his chest so that she could hear the soothing thump of his heartbeat even in subconsciousness, and one of his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. Emily almost smiled at the sight, sighing instead when the green-eyed monster named jealousy reminded her that she couldn't have that anymore. At least not for now. She wouldn't give up though, she couldn't. Emily Fields was not going down without a fight. A was not going to win this time.

The constant reminder in the back of her mind that "she needed to be happy if her best friend was happy" sounded, and she unfolded a blanket from the arm of the couch, draping it over the two. She froze when Hanna squirmed slightly, only adjusting to become more comfortable, then sighed in content. Emily then allowed herself to smile and escaped upstairs to maybe get some sleep for the first time in a while.

What she missed as she carefully maneuvered up the steps was a pair of blue eyes fluttering opening to follow her, then shutting again in happiness and exhaustion. Hanna really did have the best friend ever. "Night, Em," she whispered into the darkness. But Emily was already in her bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Moments later, the blonde was back asleep as well.

Hanna awoke again many hours later to the smell of bacon and pancakes. One whiff was all it took for her eyes to snap open and for her to realize with disappointment that she was alone on the sofa. Had Caleb left without saying goodbye? Oh well, she'd talk to him later.

Her question was answered when she entered the kitchen, to the sight of Caleb turning off the stove and carrying one last plate over to the table. Hanna's jaw literally dropped, the corners of her mouth quickly turning up into a smile. "I could get used to this wake-up call," she teased, smiling softly and giving him a quick kiss before sitting across the table from him, sighing as she took in all the food. "Did you invite a pack of bears to help us finish this off?" There was an entire plateful of bacon, an abundance of pancakes and three glasses of orange juice. Her eyes skimmed over the three glasses quickly, then snapped back to them at the same speed. "Wait, why are there three glasses?"

"If you'd ever let me get a word in, maybe I could answer some of your questions," Caleb teased her, then proceeding to do exactly as he said he would. "I figured Em should be up soon, since it's already 11:15." Hanna's eyes widened slightly at the new information; she'd slept for 12 hours? Maybe that was why it had only taken her a few moments to adjust to waking up. Both of them began spooning food onto their plates, starving after their overnight fast.

Seeming it to be a normal question after a not-so-normal night, she took a bite of bacon, then asked, "How long have you been up?"

Shrugging, he put the plate of eggs back on the table as he answered, "Just long enough to make all of this. Your mom gave me a death glare before she left though, I think she thinks I..." he trailed off, reaching over to gently brush her swollen, red cheek and stopping abruptly when she flinched. Last night's anger towards Sean returned to hit him like a concrete wall, and he struggled to stay calm just for Hanna's benefit.

Suddenly, it clicked in her mind: if her cheek looked anything like it felt, she needed to cover it, and NOW. "I'll be right back," she murmured quickly before starting to exit the room, being stopped when faced by a tall, athletic brunette walking into the room. Emily.

"Morning, Ha—" she stopped short of her sentence and her ever-concerned expression only grew deeper as she took a closer look at her friend's face. "Oh my God what happened?" It had been so dark when she'd entered the house that she'd managed to completely miss the crimson, slowly bruising handprint on Hanna's face. Before Hanna had a chance to explain what she'd been avoiding, Emily turned to Caleb and glared like her life depended on it. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under alongside Alison. "Did you do this to her?" Steam poured out of her ears as she took a step closer to a very wide-eyed and frightened Caleb. Ordinarily, she didn't intimidate him whatsoever, but when momma bear Emily got protective, she had no limit. "Did you?"

"Em, stop, it wasn't him!" Hanna screeched in desperation, attempting to make Emily understand.

As soon as the words processed, Emily turned to look at Hanna, placed her hands on her hips in a very dramatic way, and demanded, "Then who was it?"

Sighing, Hanna pressed a finger lightly to the inner corner of her eye in frustration, then finally spat out his name, "Sean." Emily's brow furrowed as she got to thinking on it, then looked to Hanna as if to ask for more elaboration. "Look, can we just talk about this later? I'll explain it all to you and Spence and Aria, but for now, I'd kinda like to eat breakfast in peace without you mentally stabbing Caleb," she hissed under her breath.

Emily folded her arms dramatically, and in a very out-of-character manner, plopped down into her chair with a huff. Tension in the air grew thick as the room fell completely silent, Hanna giving Caleb an apologetic look, him responding with one of forgiveness and Emily still shooting daggers at her first suspect, for some unexplained reason.

Fed-up, Hanna loudly dropped her fork on her plate and walked out of the room without any sort of explanation what-so-ever, Caleb and Emily both following quickly after.

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Spencer screeched later that day, the other three girls wincing in pain as their tall brunette friend practically busted their eardrums. Nevertheless, Aria and Emily joined her in ranting about how they were going to kick Sean's ass and make him pay.<p>

Hesitantly, Emily stretched her muscular arm out to softly caress Hanna's cheek, while the blonde sharply inhaled and flinched. Emily immediately retracted her fingers, a guilty feeling lodging it's way into her stomach. She hated feeling she was the cause of anyone's pain.

The house was completely empty, except the four girls who sat in their usual spots in Hanna and Emily's room—Em on her bed, Hanna next to her, and Aria and Spencer across from them on Hanna's bed. Reluctantly, Caleb had left earlier in the morning making sure that Hanna knew that she could call him anytime, for anything; Emily having forgiven him for something that he didn't even do in the first place. After agreeing about a hundred times, Hanna restrained herself from literally pushing him out the door and sighed once he was gone. She loved him, of course, but girl time was desperately needed.

"Guys," Hanna vied with their raised voices to get their attention. Clapping a few times, she sing-songed, "Guys." Sighing impatiently, and finally at wit's end with them, she loudly snapped, "Guys!"

The room fell silent and Hanna flinched once again as her cheek began to sting from the sharp movement of her mouth. With a sympathetic look, Aria handed her the ice pack that laid on the bed and Hanna accepted it graciously with a small smile.

"Can you let me explain? I get like six words out and all of a sudden you start yelling over me." She shot a pointed glare at Spencer, singling her out a bit. "Do you want to know the story or not?" Spencer raised her hands in mock surrender and then sighed in defeat, nodding along with Aria and Emily.

Hanna then proceeded to unwillingly relive the intense moments that seemed to her like they'd been ripped straight out of a young adult novel, leaving out small details but not too much.

Emily, usually the calm moderator, was suddenly angry. As she'd so graciously displayed earlier, she had a sort of protective feeling over her friends, Hanna mostly. There was no reason for that, she told herself. It was simply because they were the closest. "I will k—" Her threat was cut off by the chime of a cell phone, Hanna's to be specific. She reached out for it and opened the text, her face paling gradually.

"Your darling Caleb may have been there to rescue you from the tower of torture this time, but I have much more power than your preppy jock of an ex-bf. Your knight may just need some better armor. —A"

Spencer noticed the acceleration of her changed expression, knowing there was only one person who could shake Hanna up like that. Scanning the text, she silently passed it to Aria and Emily, seething in anger even without words. They all were. If you threatened one, you got through to them all.

"Where is he anyway?" Emily suddenly asked, unusually the first to break the barrier between unspoken words and the four girls. "Caleb, I mean?" She hadn't seen him leave earlier and only just noticed it.

Shrugging, Hanna simply replied, "He said he was going to go talk to someone, I don't know." Just as quickly as the subject arose, it died again.

"So, what does A want?" Aria changed the subject, asking the question they'd all been thinking. Spencer sighed and took a wild guess, since no one else was.

"I'd say they want us all in the ground, right beside Alison."

* * *

><p>The sound of knocking rang through the large house he'd been to not long ago, but for a different person and a much different purpose. Whereas he'd been fit to strangle before, he was now looking for answers. Calmly. Since his girlfriend was unwilling to give him any, maybe Toby knew something Caleb didn't, seeing as he'd been dating one of Hanna's closest friends shortly ago. Besides, it wasn't as if they'd never talked before. They were actually somewhat friends. Toby had often needed technical support before, and he was always on call.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Toby's light blue eyes flitted over his face, searching for an answer to his question.

Hesitating only a moment before asking, Caleb blurted out, "Have you noticed anything different about Spencer lately? Or Hanna?" He knew Toby and Hanna had only talked a limited number of times, but both girls had been acting jumpy for a while, and he was hoping he wasn't alone in picking up on it.

Leaning against the doorframe, Toby nodded, and added, "I thought I was the only one."

Sighing, Caleb asked the question that had been swarming in his mind for the past 24 hours, begging to be answered. "Do you know who A is?"

**Well, that marks the end of this terrible filler chapter. I'm kindof losing interest in this story, and it's only the fourth chapter. I hope _someone_ liked it.**

**_ShadowhunterWithBite: Thank you so much, you honestly have no idea how much that meant to me(:_**

**__Tell me what you guys think: Liked it, loved it, hated it?**


	5. IMPORTANT - Please read!

A/N: YOU GUYS. I am officially the worst person. Life's been crazy crazy crazy but I completely abandoned you all! Now it's Spring Break so I was reading over the last chapter I wrote and some reviews again and I left you all hanging! I've begun to write the next chapter, but suddenly, something occurred to me: Does anyone still even care about this story? I really wouldn't blame you if you didn't, or if no one even receives alerts for it anymore but I do care about it, but to be honest, I'm not sure how much further I can go with it. I'll try my hardest if anyone is still with me, but I need feedback! If you want me to continue, please review this and tell me so. Also, no spoilers about the past few episodes, please. I haven't gotten around to watching them yet. Told you I've been busy! Anyway, review your flawless little hearts out, even if it's just one little word. Xoxoxox Rosie


	6. Round and Round

**A/N: I'm honestly so incredibly thankful to everyone who's been reviewing! I know I've still given you guys quite a wait since that last A/N (roughly a month) but I've been doing theatre stuff and today has been my first free day in a long while! Of course, what else to do but write the next installment since I had inspiration? Anyway, back on the topic of you guys, you've all been so loyal and amazing and I just want to give you all virtual kisses! Muah! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'll reply to reviews and give s/o's at the end of the chapter, riiiight near the nifty little review box ;) Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

* * *

><p>Caleb's question sounded unfinished to Toby's naïve ears and the latter boy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "A? A what…?" he questioned, his arms folded over his chest. Something about what Caleb was asking sounded familiar, but Toby couldn't quite place it.<p>

It only took Caleb half of a second to figure out where Toby's confusion lay, and he clarified, "'A.' Just 'A.' As in the first letter of the alphabet. A, B, C, D—"

Seeming distant, Toby nodded and cut Caleb off. There was a memory lodged in the crevices of his brain but he could not for the life of him seem to spark it. "Tell me more."

Caleb sighed, beginning to become frustrated. If Toby didn't know, then he didn't know and that was that. "Well, if it helps at all, Hanna got a threatening message from them. Something about reality and targets and bitches." It was the best that Caleb had to offer.

Thankfully, it was enough to bring forth the memory. "Spencer," he blurted out suddenly. "She, well, there was a cryptic note from someone who called themselves 'A' and we found it. She played it off like she didn't know what it was…" Suddenly, he was more confused than ever. Had Spencer lied to him? Toby didn't know what or who to believe anymore. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about," he agreed, finally answering Caleb's initial question.

Something in Caleb's eyes lit up. Hope? Maybe. Satisfaction? Sure. But fulfillment? Definitely. "I think we need to talk about this," Toby announced, opening the front door to his parents' house and wordlessly inviting Caleb in. After a moment's hesitation, Caleb took the invitation, the front door closing and marking the beginning of their quest for the mysterious initialized person. It was nice to know that he wasn't alone, for once.

* * *

><p>Hanna waited impatiently, tapping her feet on the ground below the bench. She was scheduled to meet Caleb here every day after their respective fourth period classes and he was nowhere to be found. She'd called him multiple times and then given up, not wanting to irritate him. She knew he was still wondering about A but he hadn't brought it up in a while, leaving Hanna to think that maybe he would just drop it. Hanna didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who had to keep tabs on their boyfriends all the time, but she couldn't help but be entitled to a bit of paranoia after the text she'd received from hers truly the day before. She wasn't sure if A knew that Caleb knew about <em>shim<em>, as she and her friends called it, and to be honest, she couldn't exactly distinguish whether the text was threatening to her or to Caleb.

Needless to say, Hanna was on edge. When Mona appeared behind her, grabbing her shoulders and breathing, "Boo," into the blonde's ear playfully, Hanna had to scream. It was muffled, too high-pitched for her vocal cords to project. Hanna's right hand reflexively travelled upwards to feel her heart, racing like she'd just run a marathon, which was definitely more Emily's type of thing. "God, Mona, you practically gave me a heart attack!" Hanna insisted, laughing nervously.

Mona set her bag down next to Hanna, taking the spot next to her "bestie." Hanna had to hold back a groan. She really did love Mona, but she was caught up in looking for her boyfriend. "What's got you all high-strung, Han?" Mona giggled carelessly, flipping her flawless dark hair over her shoulder. "Drink a little too much coffee this morning?" She pulled out a mirror and checked herself quickly, snapped it shut, and placed it back into her designer bag.

"Uh, yeah, I just don't know when to stop," Hanna rolled her eyes and smiled, feigning the level of carelessness that Mona possessed. "Hey Mon, can I ask you something?" Hanna debated whether or not to ask Mona about Caleb, fully equipped with the knowledge that the two didn't exactly care for each other, to put it lightly.

Mona's eyes lit up and she grinned, the expression that made Hanna remember why they were friends. Mona was always willing to do anything that Hanna wanted her to, the kind of loyalty that you could only find in the best of friends. Sure, she had it with Aria, Emily, and Spencer also, but she had to share them with each other. Mona was her best friend, and only hers. It may have been selfish, but it was great. "Of course you can, Hanna."

Instead of the question that had invaded every crevice of her mind, a less important question tumbled out of Hanna's mouth. "Is this the right shade of nail polish to complement today's outfit?" she pondered, the tone suddenly flipping. If Mona caught onto anything, she didn't display it at all.

Examining the sky blue hue for a short moment, Mona nodded enthusiastically. "It's perfect, I love it," she declared, the bell ringing a short moment later. Both girls groaned audibly, Hanna for different reasons than Mona. Yes, sure, she didn't necessarily enjoy going to class, but more so she didn't enjoy being blown off by Caleb. Linking their arms together, the two girls walked into the crowded hallway, making absent small talk. Unspoken words bounced off of the walls and Hanna could've sworn she caught a glimpse of the shirt that Caleb had been wearing that morning, which only fueled her frustration. She wasn't about to let this slide.

* * *

><p>Sean separated from his jock friends, every one of their next classes on the opposite side of the campus from his. He could've easily found someone else to walk with, but he would rather have been left alone with his thoughts. More specifically, thoughts of the bubbly blonde that he'd let slip through his fingers like sand months ago. Sean couldn't deny that he missed her and had thoughts of pursuing her, but it would take some coaxing on her side. She was all hung up on the cheeky resident bad boy, but Sean knew Hanna and Sean was much more her type. Just thinking Caleb's name caused Sean to sneer to himself.<p>

San had changed so much in the time that he and Hanna had been apart. No longer was he the perfect little pastor's son who followed every rule ever created by his parents. No longer was he a part of the abstinence club with their disgustingly smothering posters and sex-free talk. He was a teenage boy and it was about time he started acting like one, he thought. He'd allowed his friends to conform him and shape him, including but not limited to Noel Kahn.

Sean's step carried the confidence that he exuded and the halls cleared before he realized that he'd completely forgotten he had a free period. A smug grin grew on his lips as he headed out to the courtyard. Go figure, Caleb also had a free period and was typing something on his laptop furiously, obviously very aware of his surroundings_. If someone just happened to spill an anonymous tip to the police about Caleb's handiwork, it sure would be a shame…_

Caleb glanced up, feeling Sean's eyes burning a hole on his forehead. Mocha irises locked onto icy blue and they immediately narrowed. Caleb's jaw very visibly tightened and he slammed his laptop shut, still able to be gentle with his pride and joy even through his blinding anger. Hiking his backpack onto one shoulder, Caleb stood and made his way over to Sean, his fists balling at his sides.

"When I told you to leave on Saturday night, I meant permanently. As in, don't even spare one glance at Hanna or me. I don't care if you're the star of the football team, I don't care if you're the model citizen, I don't care if your rich little daddy sues me for everything I own, I will not allow you to touch one single hair on Hanna's head again. Got it?" Caleb began, the few inches that Sean held over not doing a single thing to intimidate him. He'd defend Hanna with every breath, every ounce of energy in his body. Sean smiled smugly, beginning to speak, but Caleb cut him off. "I don't even want to hear her name leave your lips. How dare you hurt her, how dare you touch her, kiss her…!" Caleb stopped, overwhelmed with disgust and anger.

An opportunity was left wide open for Sean to speak, so he did, looking to further aggravate Caleb. "You know, she didn't resist very hard. We kissed and kissed and kissed and she finally gave in like the little slut that we all know she is…."

By now, Caleb was fully prepared to kick Sean into next year. "Shut up right now or I'll forget the consequences and knock you unconscious," he growled, his eyes blazing with hatred.

"You know, I bet if you hadn't gotten there sooner, she would've gone so much further with me, that perfect little body draped over mine…"

With that, Caleb's fist involuntarily raised, punching Sean square in the jaw and causing a loud noise to be heard throughout the courtyard. Sober this time, the blonde was unfazed, only taking a step back and a moment to collect himself. It wasn't enough and Caleb wasn't anywhere near done. "Don't even think about it," Caleb hissed as he shoved Sean back, not allowing Sean to regain balance.

Soon enough, Sean collected himself and began to fight back, throwing punches at Caleb, the boys' fists clumsily knocking into each other, definitely leaving marks. "She was mine first," Sean growled, provoked now.

"She was _never_ yours."

The fighting continued and Caleb had his wits enough to cleverly knock Sean to the ground, somehow avoiding knocking him unconscious. Just before he could return to punching the blonde, he heard a familiar voice yell and was tugged back suddenly by frail yet determined fingers. "Hey, hey! Stop it! God, stop! Aria, help me!" Spencer's raspy voice was easily picked out of a crowd and although the girl was thin and small, as was Aria, they succeeded in breaking the fight up. "Jesus!" Spencer yelled, holding Caleb back as Aria spared a quick glance at Sean, compassion for anyone injured competing with hatred for the guy who'd thrown himself forcefully on her best friend. Both boys wiped blood from their faces as Sean stood, unbalanced.

"Spencer? What's with the SOS… text?" Hanna finished softly, blinking in disbelief at the sight in front of her. Her heart hurt at the sight of Caleb so injured but the irritation that had already settled towards him earlier was overpowering. Was he making a habit out of this? Hanna didn't know, but she didn't like it either way. Rolling her eyes, she turned to walk away, but before she did, asserted Caleb harshly, "If this is about me, I can take care of my damn self."

The last thing Caleb saw before he tore away from Spencer's grasp and headed towards the bathrooms was Sean's satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p>First off: I'd like to just thank everyone who reviewed my AN asking if I should continue. You all motivated me.

TotalCowGirl • tvfreak13 (a/n: totally adore your stories btw!) • greenharper • CalebandHannaForever • Ashley • OTHSBERKB • truelover • msalv • Anonymous • Dawnbreaker00

And to those who never were recognized for reviewing Chapter 4.

YaleAce • truelover • mrs-cavanaugh • tiediecrazy • pinkbelle • Ashwee . 11 • TotalCowGirl • Tiva Shaye • David Fishwick • GoddessArtemis1999 • Anonymous • Guest • CULLENGIRLS1039 • AnimeAuthorForevr • Guest • pll . katie

One last thing: Special thank you to pll . katie who inspired me to write the last scene between Sean and Caleb by requesting that I have "Caleb address Sean about what he did:)" Thanks for your suggestion!

Kisses to you all!


End file.
